The Pleasures of Swimming
by RagmaticRaconteur
Summary: One-shot. Draco drinks some pumpkin juice kindly offered to him without thinking it through. Now he's a not exactly a he anymore, is he? DRACO/SQUID!


Did you know there's a squid in the lake?

No?

Haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History? Never mind, no-one besides me and lovely Miss Granger has.

I always enjoyed swimming in the lake. That was until someone slipped me a gender altering potion. Then I LOVED swimming in the lake.

...

"So Draco? Are you swimming in the lake today?" Pansy asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen how fantastic the weather is? As soon I'm done eating I'm running to the dorms to get my trunks before I dive into the water." I answered with enthusiasm. The lake was, in my opinion, the best part of Hogwarts. It was the only thing that my parent's didn't own one of. You can't replicate the beautiful life which exists in its depths.

"Good. Have some pumpkin juice Drake." I was so shocked by the kind gesture from Parkinson that I didn't even have time to be suspicious before I had downed the whole cup. Almost immediately afterwards a small tinge began 'down there'. I rushed to the dormitory and to my shock my not-at-all-small appendage was shrinking in front of my eyes. And something that had never existed began to sprout on my chest and between my legs. I quickly ran into the bathroom and saw to my shock that my hair was lengthening and my body developing curves. Crap! I was becoming a bloody girl! Literally. What I hadn't been expecting was that for some reason the potion had me right at the start of my 'cycle'. I wasn't ignorant about the female body, but I bloody hell wasn't expecting that. I looked back up in the mirror and realised that I actually looked quite good. My entire bone structure had changed. I didn't look like me. I looked like maybe a sister, a cousin. Blaise had followed me back.

"Draco! Oh. Hello. Are you related to Draco?" I could tell instantly when Blaise turned on the charm. The crappy thing was that my now female brain didn't realise I wasn't a girl so I blushed and giggled.

"I'm a cousin. My name is," Crap! Um... "Iris. Iris Black." Please don't know my family tree. Please!

"Why hello Iris. My name is Blaise. Blaise Zambini. Oh. What happened did you cut yourself?" He had seen the blood. And FUCK if he wasn't gorgeous. My female body was blushing. I hadn't forged an unreadable mask. But he noticed it. Oh no.

"Um no. I didn't cut myself. I need to see the nurse though."

"If you didn't cut yourself then why are you... Oh. Yes. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey then." Blaise looked embarrassed. Why? It wasn't his bloody bodily fluids on display.

"Yes. Could you help me? I don't know the way." I was still fucking blushing. Why is Blaise so charming even when he is embarrassed? He just had those eyes, and that skin and god, that voice. He was sexy and my female hormones where telling me just how much they liked it. I swear if I was still a guy I'd be hard. That's one plus I guess. No one knows when I'm so bloody turned on that I can't think.

"Iris. Hello? Iris. I said are we going now?" Blaise spoke. He bent down to make eye contact with me and I realised what I'd been staring at. His bloody cloth-covered cock. I blushed again. But now I was filled with curiosity as to what it would feel like inside me.

"Oh yes. Let's go then." We raced to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey asked why I didn't just do the spells.

"Oh well I was about to but then Blaise walked in and..."

"Just point at your pelvis and say 'Liquarium Evanesco' it should stop the flow completely. It also works as birth control. I must warn you though. Blaise Zambini goes through girls like we go through panties." Oh god. She thought I was going to shag Blaise. But if he offered… I mean even covered in clothes his cock was impressive and I had caught him wanking once. Now that image just tortured me.

"Oh um thanks. Liquarium Evanesco." All the blood, even that on my clothes disappeared. I left quickly after going into the bathroom and doing a few make-up spells I had been given when Pomfrey added that I could do with some 'smarting up'. I said them and my lips became pinker, my skin smoother' and my hair fell in slight curls. Now, I could face Blaise.

When I went out the door I saw his jaw drop. I beckoned him to follow me and gave him a wink. I looked at my sleeve and noticed the green was gone. I had to be resorted. I stopped in a hallway.

"Beautiful flower. Why have you stopped?" Oh god he was so snoggable. He had full lips and his arms would feel so good around me and ooooooh...

"I wanted to say goodbye before I went to Headmaster Dumbledore to organise my sorting." I said.

"You are staying. How could we celebrate?" The next thing I knew I was being pressed up against a wall and his hand were around my waist, and my hands were around his neck and we kissed chastely. Chastely? Blaise must like me too.

"See you around." I said teasingly with a wink before going off to see the headmaster.

"Hello. My name is Iris Black. I was wondering if I could be sorted now as the New Year had only just begun. I was a little late."

"Oh never mind Miss Black. I can sort you now if you wish." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh please do." I said and the hat was placed on my head.

'Draco. Or should I say Iris. Don't worry. No-one need know. My you've changed since first-year. Not quite the same. More studious. It had better be...'

"Ravenclaw!" My robes morphed into those of a Ravenclaw. My pants and shirt already having changed at some point in time.

"I will just call one of the Ravenclaw prefects." Seconds later Cho Chang appeared with a house-elf.

"Miss Chang. This is Miss Black. She is a new student. I was wondering if you might show her where the Ravenclaw dormitories are and how to get in." Cho nodded enthusiastically and I was pleased to note that I was going to be the best looking Ravenclaw girl.

"Follow me then." Cho smiled as though this was the best job ever.

'Fat chance!' I thought to myself.

"Okay then. Lead the way please." Cho began walking so I followed her. We quickly got to a door and she told me the password. My belongings were already there except all my clothes had become female. In lieu of my trunks there was now a small bikini.

"Thank you. My name is Iris."

"No worries Iris. My name is Cho." I quickly put my bikini on beneath my robe as it was Saturday and I was going for a swim.

"Can you swim in the lake?"

"Well Draco does. I guess the craziness must run in the family. If you're not scared of the squid then jump right in." She grinned to show she was joking and I left to go for a swim. Blaise was waiting by the common room door.

"I wish you were in Slytherin. Then I wouldn't have to sneak you into my bed with quite as much effort." Blaise said with a big fat grin on his face. I mean I know I'm beautiful but seriously, my eyes are up here.

"Oh. And what makes you think I'll be sneaking into your bed?" I said with a serious look on my face.

"I thought- that- y-you know you mig-"

"I'm just kidding." I was laughing at his scared expression.

"And you're NOT in Slytherin?" He asked, chuckling and it was such a sexy chuckle.

"Nope. Coming for a swim with me?"

"I'll just watch." He leered.

"Oi. My eyes are up here you know." I laughed as he realised he'd been caught staring.

When I was down by the lake I stripped down to my bikini and Blaise looked very happy. The certain 'parts' of him were more obvious. I dived in and swam to the middle of the lake. I felt something brush against my leg. I panicked until I realised it was the squid. The tip of a tentacle then started rubbing the inside of my thigh while another was supporting me from around the waist so I wouldn't drown. I began to enjoy the nee sensation as I hadn't had the opportunity to explore me new body. The tentacle moved higher up my thigh until it was almost 'there'. I moaned from the pleasure it was causing. Two more tentacles chose then to begin kneading my breasts. They rubbed against my already erect nipples and I moaned. The tentacle then began to slowly touch me. It rubbed over what must have been my clit and I spasmed. Another tentacle came and began taking off my bikini. It then proceeded to gently start probing my hole. Almost instantly I could feel the tentacle slam into me. It just kept going deeper. Then it hit a spot that had me sobbing. The tentacle was thrusting in and out with more force than I had thought was possible from a person. The other tentacles continue kneading my breasts and suddenly when the tentacle was thrusting at its fastest and deepest another rubbed my clit and I orgasmed. Ringing with pleasure and shuddering. Rocking back and forth and screaming from the pleasure. I looked over to Blaise and saw him jacking off. He probably thought I had just masturbated. In truth, a squid had just assaulted me and it had been fucking amazing. I swam leisurely back to Blaise when I saw him shudder and knew he'd just jacked off from me. When I got to him I realised I was naked.

"Oh. Um... Accio Bikini." I quickly put my bikini back and couldn't help noticing he was already hard.

"So did you hear me?" I asked in what I hoped was a sexy way as I crawled along the ground toward him.

"Yes. It was so bloody sexy. Why did you do that in the middle of the lake? Why not in bed with me tonight?"

"That's simple. Why choose one when you can have both. I know I'm up for tonight. Apparently you are too." I winked at him then dried myself, put my cloak on and tied to ignore the residual pleasure rocking through my body.


End file.
